


Routine

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, uhhhhh this wasn't supposed to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>You pick the people but person A has a package wrongly delivered to their house, they bring it to the right address and meet person B! Friendship and shenanigans ensue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

Armin Arlert had a routine every day. He would wake himself up, brush his teeth, grab a cup of tea, and sip it as he slowly, always slowly, lumbered outside to check his mail. He'd bring it all inside and set it down on the closest surface before he sat himself on the couch and either flipped through a magazine, or a book, or even watched TV sometimes, something to clear the morning blurriness from his eyes.

It was Saturday morning and Armin was following his usual routine. Except, when he got out to check the mail, he was surprised to feel something too large to fit into just one hand. A package? He peeked inside the box in confusion. He didn't order anything- and he's pretty sure his grandfather didn't either. His grandfather never ordered anything. He usually didn't really know how and he didn't bother to want to know how.

Armin shrugged and brought the package and letters from various penpals into his arms, of course not excluding the bills and that one magazine he forgot he even subscribed to, and went on inside.

He wanted to know what this package was all about though, so instead of leaving it with all of the letters and the magazine he brought it with him to the couch.

He turned it over in his hands after setting his tea down, tempted to open it. However, as soon as he reached the address label, he shook his head. Wrong address. It was actually within walking distance though, he noted. He could go ahead and deliver the package himself!

Not now though. He wasn't awake enough for it.

He set the package next to him on the couch and flipped on the TV, and went on to drinking his tea. He didn't wonder why it tasted weird.

An hour passed and he almost fell asleep again, but the infomercials were done and so was Armin's tea, and it was almost time for his grandpa to wake up in about a lot of hours. Armin had time to kill and he needed to wake himself up. He was supposed to be studying today.

He glanced at the nearly forgotten package beside him. He just hoped he wouldn't wake the package owner's household up as he went through the hallway and and to his room to get into some decent clothes. Soon enough he was pulling a hoodie over his head and the package was nestled tightly between his arms. It wasn't far, his destination, but it was a completely different neighborhood he was not familiar with.

He set off on his way anyways, after brushing the thought out of his mind.

He took more wrong turns than he would have liked but he made it in under a half hour, and when he knocked on the door a teenager about his age answered the door. He looked absolutely exhausted and extremely grumpy. He grunted after quickly sweeping Armin with his eyes. In turn, the blonde held out the package.

"This was mailed to me by mistake."

The brunette that had answered the door only raised his eyebrows and leaned forward to look at the box in Armin's hands.

"Huh? Oh, shit, is this what I think it is?"

As soon as he inspected the package further, the brunette boy's attitude changed dramatically.

"Dude, thanks for bringing this back here! If I didn't get this I don't know what I'd do... What's your name, by the way?"

"Armin! Arlert," he rushed out a bit too quickly, accidentally cutting him off. He continued. "And it's no problem, my house isn't too far away."

"Gee, thanks Armin. I'm Eren. Man, this is..." Eren trailed off, looking very, very pleased. Armin offered him a smile and turned to leave, but the other boy stopped him.

"Wait a second! I have to repay you somehow, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's alright Eren, I don't need anything in retu-"

"Nonono, I insist. Come inside, please."

Armin hesitated, but Eren's smile, tired, but very genuine, persuaded him.

"Alright," he muttered under his breath as he stepped past Eren and into the unfamiliar house. It was eerily quiet, and even the girl at the table didn't seem very interested in Armin as he passed by with Eren.

The blonde followed him into his room and stood in the doorway as the brunette scanned the walls for something. He looked back to Armin and motioned him forward, still looking around.

"Make yourself comfortable," he mentioned, and even though Armin was beginning to feel like all of this was weird, he went ahead and sat on the edge of the unmade bed tucked into the corner of the room anyways.

Eren groaned as he kept looking around, and after a few minutes he stood up straight and shrugged. "Can't find it."

"It's alright! I swear, I don't need anything- oof."

Armin was caught of guard as Eren jumped on the bed. The blonde's balance was thrown off but he managed to regain it quick enough.

"I'll go ahead and leave now, I don't want to be a bother. Nice to meet-"

"No, no, come on. I have to repay you."

"Really, it's okay-"

"Nope. I'm going to repay you with... friendship."

Armin's brows furrowed. This was all.... Really strange. He had a feeling something was off. It just, it didn't sit right with him. At all. But he couldn't deny that Eren did seem like someone he would be friends with so, he stuck around and chatted with him about the most random things. It started off with what was in Eren's package and it went to school and then Eren's family, then Armin's family. They talked about the most random things until at least a few hours passed, and Armin was sure they had attained best friend status by now.

"I should probably go, sorry Eren. I have to study with a friend and my grandpa will be up soon and-"

"So soon?" Eren sighed, his entire being deflating. "At least stick around for one last thing. It'll be fast I promise."

Armin nodded, but stood up to get ready to go. He watched as Eren turned to his unopened package and went right on to changing that. He quickly tore the box apart and took out... something that definitely didn't fit the description Eren gave him earlier.

"Wh-what is that?" Armin's voice shook as his blood ran cold. It was... It wasn't some stupid jacket. It wasn't what Eren said it was at all. It was some kind of knife hybrid that Armin couldn't get a good look at, because he was looking back and forth from the weapon to Eren's face too quickly.

It was changed completely. He changed, he changed completely. Armin backed away when Eren took a step forward, and again and again until his back hit the wall with a thud. The door should be open behind him! Where is it?

His shaky palm looked around avidly for the door handle, but it wasn't there! It wasn't anywhere. It was like there wasn't even a door to begin with!

Eren was whispering something he couldn't hear and he kept getting faster and faster. Armin was crawling around the walls of Eren's room, and every time he reached a new wall something disappeared or moved- the windows were getting smaller and smaller and further away and he couldn't make it to them before Eren got to him. It was too fast for him to process fully in his mind but the pain was there anyways. Eren was whispering constantly even as the room stretched out across his vision and faded white and then black and his veins were cold, and then dry.

He was falling in nothingness. He could feel nothing but himself, see nothing but himself. His hands were turning to bone and then fading to add into the nothingness and he was thrashing and choking on his screams- and there was a pressure in the hole in his torso that wasn't even there anymore--

He screamed and his eyes shot open. He could breathe again- but it was dark, it was so dark, he couldn't see anything! He panicked and tried to get his stiff arms to move until there was suddenly light and more pressure and what the fuck was crying so hard?!

"Armin." A familiar voice wavered in and out of his consciousness and it took another call of his name before he could focus on everything in front of him.

"H-hhhuh?" He drew out, his shaking hand reaching up to hold the cheek of the face in front of him. Eren. Eren? Eren. Eren wasn't crying. What was crying.

"Armin, come on, sit up," Eren told him, helping him up. The pressure in his torso was released and he found it easier and easier to breathe.

"Hey, its alright," the same soothing voice told him. He could feel familiar fingers in his hair and along his neck, and soon enough even the weird crying started to fade. What was that crying? He knew what it was. What was it?

"You're just having another nightmare, I'm right here, shh, I'm here," Eren kept on soothing him and holding him and petting him and as Armin began to relax, the crying faded. Thank goodness.

He had squeezed his eyes shut but as he finally felt in control and not as panicked, he opened them. Just a nightmare. Yes, those nightmares.

He first looked up to Eren, regretting it as always. His expression was one of guilt and he knew why, even though it wasn't his fault and it was all and accident and-

He looked away from Eren to the thing squirming in his lap, and immediately his eyes softened. That was the crying.

Armin heaved out a heavy sigh and took the baby into his arms, letting his eyes slip closed again as he leaned into Eren.

Damned nightmares. As much as he's over what happened 10 years ago, his subconscious just doesn't want to let it go.

"You okay?" Eren whispered quietly, a warm palm pressed on the small of Armin's back. The blonde nodded and slowly lay down again, the squirmy fleshy offspring of someone he didn't even know came out from his arms as Eren picked her up.

He watched in the near darkness as Eren put her in the crib and crawled back into bed, slumping in exhaustion.

Armin wanted to say anything but both he and Eren were out faster than they could think of what to say, or to shut off the light.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY THIS was not supposed to happen! I didn't mean for it to end like that. Oh gosh um BUT wait, hear me out! I have a back story ready so you can have more context.
> 
> Okay so Armin moved in with his grandpa when he was starting highschool and he had that routine every morning, and one day on the very first week he moved there he got a package that belonged to Eren. So he went and gave it back to him and it was a super important package, if Armin hadn't brought back the team jacket or whatever the fuck it was, Levi would skin him alive.  
> So they became friends! Mostly because they shared a lot of classes.  
> Aaaaanyway  
> One day when Eren was at Armin's studying they were like cutting peaches or whatever you want them to cut and Armins grandpapa scared the shit out of them and basically Eren stabbed Armin with a little tiny knife but It hurt and like there's a big scar in his tummy and in his mind from it and he has dreams about it a lot in different scenarios  
> And so bla bla they grew up babies yup and yeah there we go  
> This wasn't supposed to happen though I got way off track I'm sorry  
> (Anon didn't say what kind of shenanigans tho)


End file.
